<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Птица Рух by Dull_Balrog, WTF GBActors 2021 (WTF_GBActors)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063790">Птица Рух</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog'>Dull_Balrog</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GBActors/pseuds/WTF%20GBActors%202021'>WTF GBActors 2021 (WTF_GBActors)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 G-T [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lawrence of Arabia (1962)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Gen, Single work, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GBActors/pseuds/WTF%20GBActors%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Британский актер - Питер О'Тул.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 G-T [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 G-T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Птица Рух</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Британский актер - Питер О'Тул.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Атаки с неба никто не ждал: уж больно далеко они отошли от дороги. Да и час неподходящий. Кажется, скоро должен быть привал.</p><p>Гигантская тень накрыла их. Верблюды бросились врассыпную. Заголосили погонщики. Лоуренс, к своему стыду, навернулся с верблюда.</p><p>Она была невероятна! Огромная, словно паровоз с крыльями. Крик её так же наводил на мысли о поездах, хотя паровозная сирена показалась бы комариным писком в сравнении с ним. </p><p>Он чувствовал, как песок с шелестом утекает вниз, когда она сжала Лоуренса в своих пальцах и дёрнула вверх. Он не слышал ничего, сжатый в её лапах, словно полёвка, пойманная филином. Только вот филину будет мало полёвки.</p><p>— Ты хочешь меня съесть?</p><p>Птица укоризненно взирала на него с полураскрытым клювом, а потом загудела.</p><p>— Только не ори, — взмолился Лоуренс, едва слыша собственный голос. </p><p>В клюве что-то темнело. Он помахал ей рукой, и птица опустилась, положив голову на груду золота. Он приблизился, оскальзываясь и спотыкаясь. Глаз, размером с хорошее блюдо, смотрел на него. Лоуренс видел своё отражение в зрачке, словно в зеркале, — тёмный силуэт на светлом фоне пустыни. Птица раскрыла рот.</p><p>Выпроваживать гостя птица отказывалась, угощать, правда, тоже не спешила. Он лежал, уткнувшись в мягкий пух под крылом. В горле жутко пересохло. Птица улетела по своим делам, когда солнце заглянуло в зев пещеры. Синие перья сливались с темнеющим небом. </p><p><br/>
Его разыскали в ночи, когда над барханами горела стареющая луна. А он размышлял над вопросом: если идти, то куда? Восседать на золоте оказалось не слишком удобно: если днём он был способен на восхищение, то теперь считал, что есть вещи и поважнее.</p><p>Глоток воды. </p><p>Он вспоминал Али с флягой так, будто это было безумно давно.</p><p>— Ба, да он, кажется, ещё жив!</p><p>Ауда, ну конечно.</p><p>— Ты не особо рвался на поиски.</p><p>— А кому охота помирать? А? А за вами, молодыми, глаз да глаз.</p><p>— Да за тобой самим… </p><p>— О, сам султан позавидует таким богатствам! — раздавался где-то во мраке голос Ауды.</p><p>Голосили бедуины. Голова гудела как барабан.</p><p>— Золото – это здорово, вот только воды у неё нет, — вяло отозвался Лоуренс, привалившись к плечу Али, даже уже не задумываясь, когда тот успел подкрасться.</p><p>Ауда продолжал радоваться добыче, но Лоуренсу было всё равно. Главное, что ему дали воды и мелких кислых ягод. Главное, что удобно лежать и никто не мучает расспросами.</p><p>— Знаешь, — тихо сказал Лоуренс, ковыряя ложкой остатки похлёбки, — она просто искала того, кто вытащит из её пасти… занозу. Вот и голосила.</p><p>— Занозу?!</p><p>— Зонт. Застрял поперёк клюва. Откуда в пустыне зонт?..</p><p>— Я ж тебе говорил: не смей закрывать глаза, Эль Оуренс.</p><p>— Солнце?</p><p>— Тебе повезло: Ауда отыскал пару золотых блюд, здесь, неподалёку. Теперь он простил тебя и прекратил ворчать.</p><p>— Ему помогли?</p><p>— Ауде? Нет. Видимо, ты действительно приносишь нам удачу, Эль Оуренс.</p><p>Лоуренс засыпал, теперь в нормальном, уже привычном мире. Послезавтра будет очередной поезд. Послезавтра Ауда простит ему вообще все мыслимые и немыслимые грехи.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>